Out of Time
by Tiana-P
Summary: When Brennan and Booth are put onto a Top Secret case, the whole team must help out before time runs out. But what happens when Brennan goes missing? Will they focus on her, or the case? BB of course!
1. Rush

**HEY! This is my first Bones fanfic – so reviews are GREATLY appreciated! **

**It's not set anywhere – and things _might _be out of a timeline but hey, it's MY fanfic right?**

**Lolz – enjoy!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'So the dental records are a match – and this gold tooth' Zack held the shiny tooth between a pair of tweezers 'corresponds with the records to date and position. Same with the serial number.' 

'Excellent. Any back ups?' Brennan was standing at the top of the table, examining her assistance's, and somewhat student's, progress. She had done the identification of the remains a couple of days ago, and had known what to look for immediately. But as Zack was still kind of learning, he was going at a good pace for his experience.

'Um… apart from the gold tooth and the serial number?' Zack asked, slightly nerved.

Brennan nodded.

'All your identification comes for the facial area – mainly based at the dental area. You need something from the rest of the body to correspond either with the dental records, or with the medical records.'

'Oh. Well… I can find that…I can see…' Zack kept on trailing off, desperately searching for a clue to help him with the rest of the identification which Dr. Brennan wanted.

With his eyebrows furrowed with sheer concentration, Brennan had to sigh and let go of her professor instincts, just a bit.

'It's alright. You've got the main frame. Your evidence would hold up for a death certificate – but a court case? You'll need something more…unarguable. But it's good!' she added as she saw his face fall a bit.

'So… do I pass?' Zack added, looking up at her, hopefully. He had only two more assessments left, including the solo project where he had to do everything by himself. That's what was scaring him the most.

'Hm. Let's see.' The anthropologist took out a pen and pulled out a checklist which had the main points on which had to be fulfilled if Zack was to pass.

'Ok. You've put the bones together in a correct order,' Brennan ticked the box and put in the mark. 'Identified the sex, age and any medical conditions,' another tick. 'Estimated time of death... hm.' Brennan tapped the pen against her lips, and looked up at Zack. His pleading eyes made her sigh and give in. 'Oh fine.' Tick.

Zack looked up at her with a huge grin. Before she could go on, Angela came into the lab in which the body was held.

'How's it goin'?' she asked, mainly aimed at Brennan, knowing that she didn't like assessing someone on a _single _body, which was given by the exam boards. As she went to reply, Zack cut in.

'Shh. I think she's passing me! Don't distract her now!' Brennan rolled her eyes, a smile creeping on her face. She was now chewing on the pen, contemplating the next objective and what to write for it. Her concentration was broken however.

'_Don't _touch it!' she warned, not turning to look at whomever she was talking to. Angela, who was reaching for her cell phone, looked back at her, surprised.

'Huh?'

Brennan finally looked up, her train of thought totally destroyed. She shook she head.

'Not you, Ange. _Him._' she pointed the pen over her shoulder. She still hadn't turned to face the person who she was giving instructions to.

The other two turned to look at him. They shook their heads knowingly, and smiled a bit at the surprise look on the guy's face.

'What the hell is _it_?' Booth asked from where he was, staring into the hollow sockets of a skull, which actually didn't look like a skull entirely.

'It's the remains of an ancient species, prior to humans. It is one of the oldest found, ever. Its condition is unique, with hardly any corroding or cracks. So I'm not going to let _you, _after all these centuries of perfect preservation, ruin it.' Brennan had finally given up on trying to retrieve her thought, and turned to look at the FBI who was slowly coming up the stairs behind her to join them on the 'stage' area where the body lay.

'Ok. It was just a question. What's goin' on anyways?' he said, looking at the reconstruction on the table and then at the rest of them. He peered over Brennan's shoulder to get a better look at the clipboard she had. She noticed and snatched the clipboard to the other side of her, out of Booth's sight and reach.

'Nothing.' She said, trying to read his expression as she lied to him. He didn't pursue.

'Great. Then you'll have no problems with coming with me.'

Brennan snapped her head towards him.

'What?'

'We've got a new case.'

'Well, I'm in the middle of something.' She murmured.

'You just said you weren't!' Booth exclaimed, catching her out in her lie.

'Well, I _lied_!'

Angela rolled her eyes. It was too perfect for her. A scene she had seen too many times, but _still_, they hadn't got the message. Or so she thought.

Booth sighed. He was used to all of the fighting before going out on a new case. It was routine, like getting up and having breakfast. In the end, he always won out, anyways.

'Look Bones. This case is _special._ It's non-negotiable. So just put this down' as Booth reached over to take the clipboard and pen off of her, she slapped his hands away and glared at him.

'_All _cases are non-negotiable by you! What's so special about this one?'

'For starters, it's not me who say's this is special. And secondly, I can't tell you yet.'

'Oooh. Is it secret FBI stuff? You know, 'if I told you, I'd have to kill you?' stuff?' Zack perked up from where he was standing.

'C'mon Bones. The quicker you come, the quicker you can get back to do 'nothing'.' Ignoring Zack, per usual.

Brennan thought for a moment, not knowing what to do.

'How important is it?'

'Did I not mention the 'I can't tell you yet' thing?' he asked, a bit annoyed that she wasn't coming as quickly as he hoped.

She sighed. She smiled apologetically to Zack.

'I'll finish it off as soon as I can. Don't move a thing, ok?' Zack nodded, which Brennan barely saw as she was being escorted out of the lab by Booth.

'Ok, ok. Lemme go to my office first. Or it this 'too important' for that too?'

Booth rolled his eyes.

'Just be quick.'

Brennan turned to look at him as she entered her office.

'What's the rush?' she asked pausing for a second, concerned.

'I'll tell you on the way, ok? Now just…' he waved his hands in the meaning of 'get what you need and let's get out of here'.

Brennan did what she needed as quickly as she could, which was about 5 minutes longer than Booth had wanted it to be. She had put away the assessment, checked her mail, got some files, and was still nowhere close to leaving.

'That's it. When I said be quick, I meant it! Just leave whatever you're doing and _come on_.'

Brennan was making no signs of leaving she was on her laptop, checking something. She had her left thumb nail in her mouth as she read. She held up the other index finger to indicate a moment.

'What is it?' Booth asked, wondering what it was that had captivated her on her screen as he walked over to her, and behind her chair.

'Wow. That's great, Bones. But right now…' he tried to be subtle, as tugged at her arm.

Brennan sighed, still not believing what she had read. She shut down the laptop and went to stand up. Booth moved back a bit to let her stand up and got her jacket and handed it to her.

'You know, you could be a _bit _more happy for me, Booth.' Brennan said to her partner as she put her jacket on. The email that she had received was to do with her first book, 'Bred in the Bone'. It had been nominated for one of the most prestigious awards for a novice write.

'I am. Seriously.' He could tell that she didn't believe him. He walked up her and put his arms around her waist. He bent down to kiss her, which lasted for a moment before she pushed his away.

'Not here. I thought we were in a rush?' Brennan turned around and grabbed her bag and started to walk out of her office. Booth smiled and chuckled, following her.

'Now you realise!' Brennan turned to face him, smiling, still walking.

'So I'm guessing you haven't told Angela?' he asked as she turned around once again and they headed towards his SUV.

Brennan shook her head.

'How'd you guess?'

Booth laughed as they both got into the vehicle and started to drive off.

'Trust me, Bones. When Angela knows, _I'll_ know.'

Brennan smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

'So, where are we heading for this 'important' case?'

* * *

**How was that?**

**Should I continue – or stop cos it's bad?**

**Were any of the characters out of place?**

**I know I didn't mention the award – I'm not gonna cos I can't be bothered to research and stuff.**

**Please review!**

**xXx Tiana**


	2. Escorting

**OK OK! I've got to admit – I am a bit low on self-confidence – but you guys just push it right up! **

**Here's chapter 2. I know it's short but… review and I'll se how quickly I can get the next chapter up. I don't like having short chapters – nor keeping my fans waiting so long. Lolz.**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'Wow! That's… surreal!' Booth had just finished explaining to Brennan where they wee going.

'Yeah that's what I thought when I got the message.' Brennan laughed at the comment, not entirely sure if he was being sarcastic.

As they neared the scene of the crime, Brennan became a bit suspicious.

'There's no-one around.' She said, kind of to herself, and pointing out the obvious.

'Well, I _did _say it was 'Top Secret' Bones.' Booth replied. Brennan nodded, figuring that Booth was right.

He SUV slowed down as they came to a side road nearby the house they were heading to. A man in casual clothes came over to Booth's side, flashed his card, and knocked on the window.

'Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'm escorting my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian.' The man pressed his ear, in which Brennan assumed was an earpiece, and then nodded and went back to his 'hiding place' in the side road.

'Escorting?' Brennan scoffed.

'What?' Booth turned to look at his partner, who was staring back as him. 'Does it really matter anyways?' Booth had turned his eyes to look at the road, and then back to the anthropologist to see that her eyes weren't on him anymore. Instead, it was on the huge building which was coming into view before them. Booth smiled.

'What's wrong, Bones? Never been to the White House before?'

**

* * *

Please review!**

**I promise – if you review – I'll update tonight !**

**I mean how hard is it:(**

**xXx Tiana**


	3. Policies

**HEY! Thanx for all your reviews! Here's your reward!**

**Lol I hope you enjoy it!**

**See - I DID keep my end of the bargain...**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

The two of them exited the car and made their way to the entrance of the big mansion. As the entrance was hardly ever seen nor looked at as much as the rear, and was used to having a lot of black SUVs parked in front of it, no-one from the public seemed that suspicious. The FBI were doing a good job keeping it a secret too. 

Inside the White House, Brennan was amazed by the architecture and the setting of everything. She had laid her bag down and was looking around as Booth informed those who were leading the investigation of their presence.

Caught up by the fact that she was actually _in the White House, _Brennan had forgotten all about the job that she was there to do.

An arm snaked around he back of her waist and she was being guided by a slight tug.

'Come on, now bones. Let's not get distracted from our jobs.' An amused voice came form beside her.

She met up with the leader of the investigation, a Special Agent Gavin Donahue, who had three other men surrounding him, one if who was carrying her bag. She was going to make a move to get it off of him, when they all started moving, Brennan still aided by Booth.

'Now, Dr. Brennan, I'm sure that you are aware of this situation's security.' The main leader asked her, falling into step next to her. Booth on the other side, removed his arm, and Brennan was silently thankful.

'Yes, sir.'

'Good. Then I must request that what you will see, or are told, and find must be kept to yourself. Only to be discussed with the state officials, such as myself and your partner.' He nodded towards Booth. 'I'm sure you have discussed the policies with her, Agent Booth.'

Booth nodded his head, even though he had no idea what policies, except for the secrecy, he was going on about. But he was about to find out.

'Um… what policies?' Brennan asked to the main agent. He looked at her in amazement and then at Booth, who shrugged, silently praying tat he wouldn't take it any further with him.

'Policies to ensure that no-one outside the FBI and yourself, of course, finds out anything out about this investigation. No-one. Not your boss, not your family, which I'm sure you wouldn't under normal circumstances anyway. Am I correct?'

Brennan hesitated. Then she fired a question which she needed the answer to.

'What about my team?'

The agent's face scrunched up in exasperation.

'No, not them either.'

'Well, I'm sorry then.' Brennan stopped walking, causing the rest of them to do so too. Booth knew exactly where she was going with this, and knew that was going to get it.

'I beg your pardon, Doctor?' he now asked, furious, but trying his best to keep it under control.

'I'm sorry, but I cannot work on this case if I am not allowed to let my team in on it as well.' Brennan continued to glare at the main agent, knowing that he was battling what to do inside himself. He turned to Booth.

'Are those in her t_eam_ trustworthy?' he literally spat out.

Booth nodded.

'I've worked with them on plenty of occasions. They are as good as Tempe here.' He informed the leader, hoping that it would change his mind.

Agent Donohue scowled. He then turned back at Brennan with a very scary look on his face.

'Fine. But they are under _your _responsibility, and we will have to place FBI agents inside your labs to guard it. They will overlook all-' he broke of suddenly at the look at Brennan was giving him and the way she had opened her mouthy to say something. 'Is that a problem, doctor?'

Brennan was thinking back to the case that they previously helped with which included the FBI on such close partnership. It was when a Middle Eastern man had been blown up by a bomb, indicating terrorism.

Then, too, the lab was guarded and overlooked by the agents, and it did not do anyone any good.

'Yes, it is.' She said. Booth sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get her way with _this_.

'Bones…' he whispered to her. She didn't turn to look at him, or make nay sign of acknowledgement of his warning that she was pushing her luck.

'We are unable to work to our full expertise if there are people from the outside muddling around with the work we are doing, and distracting us.' She finished off.

'Well, then. Either you will do this investigation on your own, or we will _let _your team in, and have our agents guarding the place. It's your choice.' The agent smirked at the end of the sentence, knowing that she was going to go with the latter. Then again, she could always say that she _wasn't _going to help out at all, but he knew that she wasn't going to do _that._

'Fine. Can we get to the scene now?' she asked, annoyed to the max.

The leader turned to lead the way without another word. Booth fell into step next to her and let out a low whistle.

'Not many people would dare to argue with a decision made by the senior agent of the FBI, you know.'

Brennan simply looked at him and then looked back at the sight of a smirk on his face. He was enjoying it.

'Well, I'm not most people. Why are you smirking like that for?' she asked, the smile gradually annoying her.

'What? No reason. Just that, I knew you were going to get your way in the end.'

'I didn't though. There are still gonna be a lot of FBIs around the Jeffersonian, all getting in the way.' She concluded. She turned to look at Booth. He put on a hurt face as he asked;

'Do _I_ get in the way?'

Brennan contemplated this question for a few seconds, just to mock Booth.

'Well… it depends. Is this it?' she changed the subject quickly not wanting to get distracted from the job that she was there to do, knowing that if she did carry on with the conversation, they both would have.

Booth noticed the sudden change in the subject as Brennan's way of saying 'conversation over'. He looked around the place they were at and furrowed.

'Nah it can't be. It's too small.' He said, shaking his head.

Brennan's eyebrows shot upwards, shocked.

'Too _small_? Booth, are you in the same room as me?' the room was massive, to say the least. It was at least as big as the lab in the Jeffersonian.

Booth just glared at her comment. Sometimes he could swear that a year before she wouldn't have been coming out with that stuff.

'Ok. Maybe not _small._ I was looking for…' he hesitated as he searched for the right word, as Brennan looked around the room. 'Shallow, height wise I mean.'

'Oh. Where are the other guys?' she asked when she finally noticed that there was only two of them in the room. As soon as she had asked the question, a door to the right of her, which was not visible beforehand, opened. The senior agent walked through, looked at Brennan and nodded his head.

'In here.' Was all that he said before he turned and headed back in.

Brennan turned to look at Booth, who was still standing by the door, leaning casually on the doorframe, as if he owned the place. Booth simply looked back and smiled. Brennan felt something go through her as she saw the smile, but she pushed it to the _very _back of her mind, figuring that it wouldn't be the best thing to think about right then.

'Come on then. I don't we should keep the senior agent waiting. I don't _think _he likes you, Bones.' Booth commented as he walked over to her.

'How could you tell?' she replied sarcastically.

'You know, Bones, I read this book once-' but Booth was cut off by Brennan hitting him on the arm.

'Shut up.' She said, trying to hid her smile as she walked though the door.

Booth followed her through, rubbing his arm, wondering how long it was going to be until she finally let out about 'them' and he _finally _got to kiss her properly again.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Did that make up for the short previous chapter?**

**Please say yes… otherwise I might not write the next chapter!**

**Don't worry – I'll get more on the case next chappie – and the BB… that is if you REVIEW!**

**xXx Tiana**


	4. Tease

**Here's chapter 4! I hope I didn't take tooo long to update!**

**To everyone who did review – you'll find out in this chapter about the Whitehouse _obsessedwithspike_ , but Angela… you'll have to see…_Stephanie519_ – it's ok! As long as you review this one!**

**And everyone else – thank you SO much – I can't address them all – but I do appreciate them!**

**Enjoy this one!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'Ok. I need this room to be cleared please.' Brennan had been in the room for 10 minutes, yet she still had to start with the process of collecting and identifying the bones. 

As soon as she had stepped into the room, the first thing that she had noticed was the floor – or the lack of it, rather. There, in front of her, was a room as large as the one that she had come from, but minus the furniture and the carpet and the floorboards. There was concrete with huge craters in it, all filled with dark creamy coloured things. Bones.

'Jesus...' a voice behind her exclaimed, whispering. She could feel Booth behind her, and he placed a hand on the small of her back, leaning in to see more of the scene.

'How many bodies do you see, Bones?'

Brennan squinted her eyes in concentration, and look around the room, as the other FBI agents cleared their stuff out and moved themselves out of the scene.

'I dunno. I can see 2 at the moment… but this room is _huge, _so…' she trailed off.

Agent Donahue looked at Brennan as she spoke to Booth, eavesdropping on their conversation.

'You can tell from _this_,' he waved his hand around in the meaning of 'the whole mess', 'how many people there are, or were, buried here?'

Brennan nodded. She would have gone into detail, about how some of the bones where smaller and that she could see two left index finger phalanges. But she had come into the knowledge, with the help of booth, that sometimes, only anthropologists would like those details. So she kept her mouth shut and turned to face Booth.

'Can you phone the Jeffersonian, and tell Goodman that I need Zack and Angela here?' she asked, heading over to her bag, which was placed near one of the large craters in the room.

Before Booth could even answer back, or take out his phone, Donahue interrupted.

'I'm sorry, Doctor Brennan, but that will not be possible.' He stated simply, not looking the tiniest bit sorry.

'Why not?' she asked back, almost as soon as he had spoken. She didn't care that_ was_ talking to the 'Big Guy' for the FBI. Right now, she couldn't care less. 'I need my team here so this investigation can get underway.'

The agent's eyes roared with anger, but for the second time that afternoon, he held it inside.

'Doctor Brennan. Must I remind you why you are here?' Donahue continued, not waiting for a reply form the anthropologist, who was just giving him cold stares, 'You were recruited by the Government to do your job, which you are highly successful at, to solve this case in_ sheer discretion._ If your team is brought here, then that will not be the case, and therefore, you will _not _being what the Government wants, as stated by the President himself.'

Brennan sighed, knowing that he had a point, but she refused to give in.

'Well, _I'm sorry_,' Brennan glared at Booth, who had just whispered to himself 'for the love of God'. He seemed to notice and just shook his head at her.

'I'm sorry, but I cannot do my job, which the Government has recruited me to do, unless I have my team, cos that is _how _I do my job!'

Donahue sighed, and puffed out his chest, obviously pissed off that the woman had just given him an ultimatum which he couldn't refuse, if he wanted to keep his job that was.

'I have to make some phone calls. I hope you know how lucky you are that you were recommended _by _the President himself.' With that he walked out of the room, as Booth walked in.

'What?' he asked at the smile on his girlfriend's, if he could call her that, face.

'Nothing.' She said innocently, stepping over another crater to go to a skull which she had just noticed.

'Oh I get it. You're just happy because he mentioned the whole President thing, aren't ya?' he asked, standing a little to the right of the skull that Brennan wanted.

'No.' she replied simply, the smirk still on her face. 'Anyway, why do you care?'

Booth shrugged.

'Just. I wanna know what it is that's making you smile like that.' As soon as he had said it, he knew that it hadn't sounded as good as it had seemed in his mind. He simply laughed about it, and didn't comment on it, knowing that it was cause further embarrassment to them both.

'Why? You're not _jealous _are you?' she asked playfully. Brennan didn't know what had gotten into her. It could've been the fact that they were in the White House, or that the President _had _said that _she_ was the best. Or it could've been something much more simpler, something staring right in her face. Love.

'No way. I don't need the President to big me up to know that I'm good at my job, Bones.' Booth said, refusing to move when Brennan indicated to him to do so.

'I don't know what that means, Booth. Now will you please _move_?' she asked, getting a bit irritated that she wasn't concentrating on her work.

Booth shrugged. He had a playful look on his face, and the smile that made her sigh deeply.

'Why? What's in it for _me?_' he asked.

Brennan rolled her eyes, still smiling, deciding to play along. She walked closer to him, speaking as she took each step.

'Well, first of all, I won't push you into the hole behind you, for which, I suspect, you'll get into _very _big trouble for. And secondly,' Brennan was very close to Booth now, faces only inches away from each other. She kept her eyes locked with is as she inched closer, resting her forehead against his. 'And secondly, I will _so _make it worth your while. Later.' She added as she backed away, and pulled his jacket to make him move. Not like it helped.

'You're a tease, you know that Bones?' he sighed as he moved to let her examine the remains. 'I'll hold you to that, you know.'

'Fine.' She said, hiding her smile, crouching down to look at her bones that she was going to spend a _very _long time with.

Brennan spent the next hour or so examining the bones, putting them in different evidence boxes, one for each body, which was 3 now, and another for the bones that she couldn't place. She had come to the third crater, out of eight, when her team, well Zack and Angela, came through.

She stood up explain to them the situation, but was cut off even before beginning by Angela's ranting.

'Oh my God, Bren! We are actually _in _the White House!' she said in an excited whisper.

Brennan rolled her eyes, and 'shhh'ed the best friend of hers.

'I know. I've been here for a couple of hours. We've to work to do Ange.' She added to the end, as she spied the senior agent coming in. Booth had gone out for a while, to interview those who found the bones, and had left Brennan alone in the room, with, of course, her 'guard', some other FBI agent, who stood there, doing nothing. Like someone was going to attack her _inside_ the White House, packed full with FBIs!

Brennan also noticed how, with the senior agent, another three FBI guys came in. she dismissed this however, as Angela started to speak, or squeal, again.

'Oh my God! There are _bones _inside of the White House!' she was bouncing on the balls of her feet now, not trying, whatsoever, to keep her excitement under control.

'We _know, _Angela!It's the reason to why we are _here _in the first place!' Zack commented.

Angela was about to open her mouth to say something once again when the senior agent cleared his throat. Angela spun around to look at him, and then eyed the three other FBIs with him, obviously approving of them

'Am I to assume that _this _is your team that you requested for?' Agent Donahue asked, obviously not approving of Angela's outbursts.

'Yes, sir.' Brennan replied, wanting to get back to her work as quick as she could. Before the agent, or anyone else for that matter, could respond, she began to fire out jobs.

'Zack. I need you to go through that hole,' she pointed to the one nearest to the window, 'and sort out the bones. Take some boxes and sort them into your own piles. We'll collaborate at the lab.' Zack nodded and walked over to the crater without a word. Brennan then turned to Angela.

'Ok. I need you to take pictures of this whole room, and all adjoining rooms. If the bones are not all held in here, then they might be in other rooms. So don't miss an inch. I've got a feeling that it'll be important for the Angelator later on.'

'Got it sweetie. Um… do you want me to work around the FBIs, or what?' she questioned.

Brennan nodded.

'Hold on. Agent Donahue.' The agent turned to look at her. 'I need for your agents to clear the room so that my photographer can collect the sufficient photos for this investigation.' She didn't say please this time. She wasn't in the mood.

The agent smirked, but quickly hid it.

'Sorry, doctor, but it is protocol. We cannot allow those outside state officials to be left alone,_ especially _on a case like this. You'll have to work around them, as you will be doing at you lab.' He added at the end, adding salt to the wound.

Brennan turned around and breathed deeply to get rid of the anger building up inside of her. Angela had seen what had happened, and knew exactly what her best friend was doing.

'Don't worry about it sweetie. I think I can work with _these _FBIs, don't you?' she said, with the same Angela tone as always. Brennan rolled her eyes, figuring that it was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

**How was that? Were they out of character?**

**Sorry for the lack of BB – I think…**

**Next chapter there will be more – scout's honor!**

**BUT only if I get enough review encouraging me to carry on!**

**REVIEWS get me thought my hard school days… and then the fun cheerleading practices… to home to do this! Lolz!**

**xXx Tiana**


	5. Cute

**Hey! Thanks sooo much for all of your reviews! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this – but the love I got – I just HAD to post it now!**

**Review again PLEASE and the next one will be up sooner!**

**Spring Break next week – you know what that means – right?**

**Lolz. Enjoy!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

It had been 7 hours since she had been in the White House when they had collected all of the bones from the craters which had been uncovered at the moment. There was now 6 boxes with full skeletons in them, and another two, one from Zack and one from herself, with those that didn't go. 

'Got all the pictures. Finally. Do you know how many adjoining rooms there are to this one?' Angela announce as she entered the room, accompanied by 3 FBIs.

Brennan looked over to her, removing her latex gloves and stretched after kneeling down all day.

'No. And I don't really want to, either.' She sighed. She looked over at Zack, who looked too tired to even stand up. He smiled lazily at her and then at Angela.

'How'd it go in here, anyways?' she asked. Angela had left the room as soon as she had taken the pictures, which had taken less than an hour. She had also taken her 3 FBI agents, not that they were all _hers,_ with her. That had left one FBI in the room with Zack and Brennan.

'Ok, I guess. Found 6 six bodies, with multiple other bones out of place. It would have been _much _quicker if these people needn't be here!' she sighed, knowing that Angela's nod was only to comfort her, not to agree with her. She couldn't help but smile.

'Have your team completed their search here, Dr. Brennan?' Agent Donahue asked as he walked into the room, bringing with him another two FBI agents.

Brennan nodded, and smiled when she saw Angela's face light up. For her, this _must _be her dream come true.

'Yes, sir. We need all of these 8 boxes to be sent to my lab for a full identification. We could transport them ourselves, but considering the circumstances…' Brennan trailed off, knowing that the Senior Agent wouldn't even dare to let them take the bones to Jeffersonian by themselves.

'Very well. I will organise the transport as soon as possible. They should arrive there within an hour after dispatch. Until then, I must insist that you and your _team' _he said, looking at an almost sleeping Zack and a flirting Angela,_ '_clear the room so that we can continue to search for any more remains in this room. Excuse me.' He added as he left the room as his cell phone began to vibrate, what Brennan could only imagine.

'I guess we're leaving then.' Brennan sighed to the others as the FBIs ushered them out of the room. As she went to pick up her bag, another agent went for it. He flashed a smile to her, and then walked out of the room. She followed suit, being the last out of the room.

When they had re-entered the main room, Brennan couldn't help but search for Booth. To her frustration, he wasn't there. She sighed. They stood in the room for a further 15 minutes, conversing between themselves and the FBIs, who mainly seemed interested in the case only to talk to the ladies, which Angela was enjoying but Brennan was getting annoyed.

She excused herself from the conversation and walked over to Zack, who was talking to other FBI agents, all of who were discussing what they were going to do next.

'What's going on?' she asked, bored out of her mind. If it were up to her, she would be back in her lab by now. But it wasn't, and she had to wait until Donahue had sorted _things _out and then go. It was already past 9pm, but Brennan knew that it was going to be a late night for her.

'The team's figuring out where to search for the remains next. I was just trying to help out, you know, thinking about where we found these bodies.' He added, a bit nervous in case he was wrong.

Brennan nodded.

'Can I see?' she asked, wanting to see what her task for tomorrow was going to be. The leader of the group, or so it seemed, nodded with a 'Yes, ma'am' and passed the blueprint and map over to her.

'These are the remains that we have already uncovered,' he said, pointing to the red circles on the map. 'And these are the places which your partner has recommended.' He now pointed to 3 green circles. She could almost feel the how uncomfortable Zack was feeling after being called her partner. She couldn't help but smile.

'These are fine. Although would add one here,' she reached for the green marker, which another agent handed to her, 'thanks. And one here. All the bones were found close to each other, and these spaces should do it.' She placed the marker down. Something was nagging at the back of her mind.

'Um. Are you guys, in the end, gonna dig up the _whole _floor?'

'That is the plan, Doctor. But right now we are concentring on places which would contain remains so that we can get the end of it as soon as we could.' The agent replied to her. She simply nodded.

'Doctor Brennan.' A voice behind her summoned her. She turned around at the now too familiar voice to see Agent Donahue, with, as usual, an entrage of FBI agents. But this time one was Booth, who came over to them, unlike the others, who stayed behind him. She couldn't' help but smile, which she quickly hid.

'Ok. Doctor, we have arranged for the boxes with your bones to be sent to the Jeffersonian as soon as possible, which should be by 10pm. They should get there at approximately 11pm, followed by protocol checking and security checks. As long as the bones stay there, at least three FBI agents will remain in the building at _all _times. I have organised agents to escort you and your team out and home tonight, and then for the rest of the duration of this investigation. Let me remind you that there will always be at least _one _FBI agent at the lab while you work. Is this understood, Doctor Brennan?'

Brennan had a feeling that he wasn't given the whole speech to only her, but knew that she would disapprove of what he had said. But before she could protest about anything, if she had wanted to, that was, Angela cut in.

'It should be fine. We are all _knackered,_ so how long 'till we can leave?'

'Right now, miss.' He stepped aside to let her go through, her arm linked casually through the FBI who she had been flirting with. Lucky for Zack, and probably Hodgins when he saw, Donahue had arranged for a beautiful female agent to escort him. The Senior Agent had said it was to throw off as much suspicion as possible, to which Booth had a difficult time to stop himself from laughing his head off.

'Lemme guess.' Brennan said, turning to face him, who had a grin on his face, trying to look innocent, 'I get you?'

'Yep. Your lucky day, huh?' he grinned his usual smile that made Brennan smile back no matter what mood she was in. 'c'mon. Let's get going. I _really _don't wanna be here anymore.' He added. Brennan couldn't pinpoint the tone in his voice, but had to forget about it when Donahue addressed her.

'I will call you when we are ready to proceed. It should be at noon, tomorrow. Until then, you have the remains found this time.' He nodded at Booth, who nodded back and walked off to the other FBIs.

They walked down the stairs which they had come up on almost 8 hours ago. They walked silently, the only noises being that of the other FBI agents all around them. It was only then that Brennan realised that someone was missing from the surroundings.

'Hey, Booth. Where's the President?'

Booth turned to look at her, and slowed down a bit to fall into step with her. He saw the look on her face as her eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure it out by herself. He couldn't help but smile at how _cute _she looked.

'He's been sent to a secure place to stay. The senators should be here soon, then the President will arrive back again. That'll probably be tomorrow. So you better be on guard, Bones, cos he'll want to meet _you.' _he added, smiling, turning to see how a self conscious grin had spread onto his partner's face.

They reached to the SUV, still parked as it had been for the last 8 hours. Brennan had noticed this, and as soon as they headed out of the White House gates, she questioned Booth.

'Where did you go? After we came, I mean?' she turned in her seat to face him. When she saw a smile creping upon his face, she knew that she wasn't going to get a serious answer.

'Why? Did you miss me?' he asked, turning to face her for a second, raising his eyebrows in a questioning way.

'Ha! Yeah…' she trailed off, trying to be sarcastic. But she knew better than anyone else that Booth could see though her attempts to lie. She shook hr head and turned her attention back to the road. It took a few minutes to realise that they weren't going on the normal route that they normally would go on.

'Uh, Booth? Where are we going?'

'Hm? Why? Where did you wanna go?' he asked, not wanting to answer before he got her state of mind from her. He wasn't sure if she was in a work mode or her relaxing mode. _Probably work_.

'I thought we were going back to the lab.' She said, a bit confused.

'Why? It's a bit late, and I thought you'd be hungry. I know I am.' He smiled his pleading smile at her.

'Do _not _do that, Seeley! It's just thought that with the boxes coming soon…' she trailed off at the look of booth shaking his head. He was happy that she had called him by his first name; it meant that she wasn't entirely in her work mode.

'Soon? In _two hours_. What are you gonna do till then at the lab? Actually don't answer that,' he quickly commented as he saw her mouth open to respond. 'C'mon. We are going to go out.'

'What? On a date?' she asked, getting slightly amused by his words.

'Yeah. If you want. Considering we haven't yet been on one.' He nodded to himself, like it was a good idea. But then his face fell a bit when he thought about where he had just came form, and the time in the night. He glanced over to Brennan, and saw the look on her face to be the same as his.

'Maybe not tonight?' he asked. She shook her head.

'It's just after tonight…' she knew that she didn't have to continue for Booth to get the message.

'But we are _not _going to the lab.' He put in, hoping that she wasn't thinking of that. Yeah right.

'Oh Booth!' she whined.

He smiled and shook his head. Sometimes she was like a kid. Before he knew it, he was parking in front of Wong Foos. They both got out the car, continuing their conversion, more like an argument, that had lasted for over half an hour.

When inside, they got seated at the bar as Sid popped out from behind.

'Hey. Let's see.' he looked at Booth first and then at Brennan, in a manner that, if it were anyone else, he would have punched him in a second. 'Ok. Back in a sec.'

'so where did you go in the-' Brennan stopped abruptly, noticing that she was just about to say 'the White House' in a very public place. Booth had seen how close she had been to let it slip out, and then laughed the look on her face afterwards.

'What?' she asked when he had started to laugh.

'Nothing. It's just, that look.' He said, between sudden laughs.

'What about it?' she narrowed her eyes. Booth knew that look. It was, at the moment, one that meant that if he didn't say the right thing, she would hit him, and then not talk to him for a while.

'You just looked _cute_ and if we weren't here, I would have _so_ just kissed you.' he had dropped his voice to a whisper at the end. He had turned to look at Sid, who had bought over their food and drinks when he felt a sharp blow to his upper arm.

'Ow! Oh c'mon! How was that bad?' he asked, pleading with her to talk with him. After a couple of minutes, he gave up, and they ate in silence, glancing at her every now and again, smiling.

They finished eating in silence, and Booth got up after paying the bill and followed Brennan to the SUV.

'So, where to?' he asked when she paused in front of the door to the passenger seat. He hadn't opened the car yet.

Brennan didn't reply. She just simply crossed her arms, and put on a cold stare, turning to face him. Booth grinned. He knew that this was coming. That was why he hadn't opened the locks.

'If you don't talk to me, we are gonna be here for a _long _time.' He came out with, in a singsong voice. Brennan kept her stare, making the smile that was dying to come out inside.

'Fine.' He simply murmured. He came closer to her until she had her back against the car. He then put his right hand under her chin, turning it up to face him. With the other hand pressed against the car next to her waist, booth leaned in to kiss her.

At first, Brennan resisted, fighting to deepen the kiss. But in the end, as always, she reluctantly gave in. they kissed softly, yet deeply for about a couple of minutes, but it was enough to get Brennan out of her ice queen mood.

She smiled without opening her eyes as she felt Booth rest his forehead against hers.

'So.' He whispered once again. 'Where to?'

'How late is it?' she whispered back, not moving a bit. Lucky for her, the car park to Wong Foos was secluded.

Booth shrugged.

'Can't be past 10. 10:30 the latest.' He changed his mind to.

She shook her head. It was getting a bit chilly outside, and she felt Booth move closer to her.

'I don't wanna go home, yet. Not the lab either.' She hesitantly added.

'Ok. I'm guessing you don't wanna go back to mine either.' She shook her head to agree. ''k. How about my office?' he asked, now looking into her eyes. She felt the slight movement which Booth had made and opened her eyes to see why. What she was were his deep eyes, pulling her in.

'Ok.' She managed to stumble out.

'Good.' He moved slowly, and unlocked the doors. Opening the door, Brennan got in and shut the door as Booth got in the other side.

Slowly, for once, they drove from the restaurant to the FBI headquarters where Booth's office was situated. Brennan laid her head back and closed her eyes after a long day. She felt Booth's hand find hers and held it limply until they got there.

Unfortunately, not know to Brennan, nor Booth, this case was going to bring even longer days, and nights, to them.

* * *

**SO? How was that? **

**Were they out of character? Please tell me!**

**I added some BB – more next chappie- and more in other… unless you don't want me too.**

**Also next chapter – more into the case and Angela hehehehe!**

**PLEASE REVIEW to get me writing!**

**xXx Tiana**


	6. Waiting

**HEY! Know I might be sounding like a broken record – but THANX FOR ****YOU'RE**** REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**A couple of day's till Spring Break –WHOO HOO! Daytona Beach – here I come! But DON'T WORRY – I'm gonna update _almost _everyday! (If I get the love for it that it!)**

**BTW – this is a total BB FLUFF chappie – I was in that mood! Sorry! (oh and the title of this chapter - one of my fav songs by one of my fav bands... can u guess?)**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'What's Zack's last name again?' Booth asked. 

They were both still in his office. After 30 minutes of 'fooling around', Brennan had decided to do something else for a while. On Booth's desk were a file for the current case, and some papers and documents that needed to be filled in, all concerning he Squint Squad, and their involvement with the case. So he had started that, while Brennan went through the file.

Brennan looked up from the file in her lap. She was sitting on the desk, feet up on a stool next to Booth's chair, facing him. He was sitting properly at his desk, although, whit no tie and unkept hair, he didn't look like it was his office.

'Addy. You would know that if you _talked _to him once in a while.' She commented.

Booth shook his head and half smiled, thinking about how she always harassed him about ignoring the youngest of 'their' team.

'I do know it. I just… forgot.' He managed to come back with. 'Anyways, he doesn't complain, so why should you?'

Brennan looked at him with wide eyes. Honestly, she had _no_ response, but she didn't want to lose this argument again, one of many that they have.

'He thinks it's a male bonding thing!'

'Yeah, I know.' Booth said, grinning, like he was remembering a good memory from time ago.

'It's not _right!_' she exclaimed, hitting him on the arm for a second time that night.

'Ow! Will you stop that?'

'I can do a lot worse!' she hissed, cocking an eyebrow. Before Booth could answer back or anything, Brennan's phone started to ring. Looking at the time on her wrist, she saw that it was past midnight. Pulling the phone out her bag, she saw the Caller ID. _Who else._

'Hey Ange. What's u-?' Before she could finish her sentence, Angela's squealing broke through.

'Do you know what I'm doing _right now_?' the voice squealed even more as Brennan hesitated to reply.

'I don't think I wanna know…' she stated into the phone, while raising her eyebrows to Booth, who was silently laughing, overhearing, without _any _difficulty, what Angela was saying, or screaming more like it.

'Well, I'm waiting for _Special Agent Connor Bailey_ to get out of my shower! Eeee!' she squealed again, causing Brennan to wonder if Bailey could actually hear her.

'Ok. How… um… interesting?' she bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to say. But Angela never seemed to notice.

'Apparently, the FBI have to keep an eye on us 24/7. So he was going to wait outside in his van, or whatever, but I was like, what if he gets cold or ill? Then he'll be no use to me, or to the FBI. Ooo, maybe I could have Booth instead then? Nah, just kidding Bren, wouldn't do that to you! Anyways, I told him that, except for the Booth thing of course, and told him that she should say in here. It'll be better cos then he could hear anything if something happens. So he is!' she finished her rambling off with another squeal.

Brennan was almost shocked at the fact that Angela could have just said all of that with only one breath. She knew that Booth had overheard the whole thing, and he was sitting in his chair, laid back, grinning. When she met his eyes, he widened his eyes in a suggestive way, only for Brennan to kick him in the knees. Without her shoes, it shouldn't have hurt much, but he yelled out anyways.

'Ow! What was that for?' he started to rub his knees, as if it really hurts.

'Wait. Where _are_ you? Was that Booth?' Angela now stated to ask. _Uh oh _Brennan thought.

'Yeah.' she replied timidly.

'Where a_re _you, Bren? I called your house, but you weren't there. Oh my God! You're not at _his _place, are you? It's past _midnight_! Ooh, what _are_ you up to?' Angela had dropped her voice to a whisper. She was past the whole 'I've got a FBI in my shower' thing, and now onto the 'Brennan and Booth' thing.

'Yeah, I know Ange. And no, we are not there. And we're working.' Booth let out a 'Ha!', only to receive another kick from Brennan. This time fortunately, he was well aware of her tactics, and caught her leg before it touched him. As Brennan tried to pry her foot free, she let out a little yelp as it began to tickle.

'What was that? You sure you're _working_? Cos to me it sounds like the only thing you're playing is-'

'Ange! No. I am – was – working! On the White House case! And Booth is filling out some forms. Shouldn't you be getting back to Chris or whatever his name is.' She was getting a bit irritated, with both Booth and Angela. She decided to leave her foot where it was; actually glad that she was linked with Booth at that moment, not like he was helping the situation.

'It's _Connor_ and yes I will. I better leave you and _your _FBI to get back to your _work_.' She sounded as if she was about to hang up then, but then she added, as if it had just came to her, 'Remember, sweetie, work hard, _play _hard!' she laughed, and hung up before Brennan could reply.

She shook her head and placed her cell phone back into her bag.

'She's right you know. We've worked too hard. Maybe we should play too…' he said, pulling her to him. She couldn't help but grin, but refused to budge. He realised what she was doing, and instead of trying harder, like he normally did, he just got up instead and stood in front of her.

'Have it your way then.' He whispered as he leaned close to her.

Just as Brennan thought that he was going to kiss her, he backed away, pulling her with him. She laughed, and then groaned as her feet hit the cold floor.

'C'mon. We should get going. I'm tired, and tomorrow'll be even worse.' Booth said as he walked over to the door after putting all of the papers from his desk into a locked filing cabinet.

Brennan looked at him with narrow eyes while she put her shoes on again, and grabbed the file off of his desk.

'I'm taking this.' She simply stated.

'So I can see.' he replied. He ushered her out of the door and down into the car park. Just before they got to the car, Brennan turned to face him.

'Don't I get that kiss, Seeley?' she asked sweetly.

'Nope.' He simply replied, in a voice that made his serious and concentrating look seem like a fake. He walked over to the other side of the car and got in. he was already seated and belted when Brennan finally sat in, slightly confused. _Wasn't it always him who wanted to kiss? And me who would make him wait?'_

'Why?' she queried after a couple of minutes, turning to face him.

Booth couldn't help but smile, but he hid it quickly. Taking his eyes off of the road for two seconds, he turned to look at her, and saw the perplexed look on her face.

'Why, what, Bones?' he asked innocently.

'You know what! She replied, agitated by his scepticism.

Booth chuckled, not able to keep up with the charade any longer.

'You've always made me wait. For a whole week, if I remember correctly, remember? So…' he clicked his tongue and shrugged. Brennan started in disbelief for a moment before turning back to look out of the windscreen, arms folded in front of her, slightly ticked off.

The ride back to Brennan's place was quite. Neither of them spoke, but neither of them resisted to stop peeking at each other every couple of seconds, averting their eyes when they got caught.

Finally, when they got there, Brennan got out almost as soon as the engine had stopped, and was in the apartment before Booth could shut his door. He shook his head, almost in admiration.

When he got in, slipping through the door before it closed, he could see Brennan at the end of the hallway, putting down her purse and taking her phone out. Before he knew what he was doing, Booth walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. Spinning her around, he placed a hand under her chin and kissed her. Once again, Brennan resisted, but was forced to cooperate when her defence, reluctantly, came down.

A while later, they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other, arms wrapped around each other; her around his neck, his around her waist.

'What happened to waiting?' she asked, amused.

'Got bored.' He shrugged. Brennan smiled. She pulled herself away from him and walked into the main living room.

'Patience is a virtue, Seeley.' She dictated as she walked away. She headed over to the phone to see if there were any messages left. None; for once. Booth made himself comfortable on the couch, after, of course carefully, grabbing a drink from her fridge.

'You know, what Angela was saying was true.' he announced, in voice that made it seem like he wasn't that interested in what he was saying. Turning around, Brennan saw that he was looking around the room as if it was the first time he was there. She shook her head, smiling.

'Well, miracles happen sometimes.' She said sarcastically. 'What bit?' she was curious now. She remained standing next to the phone, leaning against the doorframe to the other room.

'The bit about staying in the house is a much better idea than anywhere else, don't you think?' he was now grinning that smile he had, the one that made her lose every thought and feeling in her body. She smiled back.

'Like you weren't thinking about that before!' she laughed.

'Well…' he shrugged, leaning back once again looking around the room. _Probably wondering how long it's gonna take until I get a TV. _She shook her head again. The stiffness in her neck reminded how tired she was. Stretching, she glanced at the clock. Just past 1.

'I'm gonna have a shower, and then _sleep_. You do… what you want, for all I care.' She laughed when he shot her a querying look.

'Well, having a shower sounds _really _tempting right now, y'know?' he replied, seductively. Brennan turned around from near her bedroom door.

'Ha, ha. You wish, Seeley.' With that, she entered the bedroom, and then the bathroom, leaving Booth laughing while going through what she had to read. He finally gave up and went to her bedroom, _waiting _for her to get out so he could shower and sleep too.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Sorry if you didn't like it – was it tooooo fluffy?**

**Let me know so I don't make the same mistake next time!**

**It was just my mood! Next CHAPTER I PROMISE – more on the case, and BB of course, unless your sick of them already… hehe!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! BUTTON'S DOWN THERE!**

**xXx Tiana**


End file.
